As computing technology continues to advance, businesses are increasingly able to collect an ever expanding amount of data about their customers, competitors, employees, and other entities. In addition, once this data has been gathered, a business may wish to leverage such data to inform all sorts of decisions, from marketing new products and services to improving internal processes and rewarding outstanding employees. As businesses increasingly rely on data in making decisions, the desirability of evaluating, enhancing, and ensuring the quality of such data is also increased.